


Vers l'infini...

by Jojos_guizmou



Category: Nexus VI, french youtube
Genre: je pense que c'est la première fanfic Nexus VI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojos_guizmou/pseuds/Jojos_guizmou
Summary: Avant les Xarlaxxs et la guerre. Avant la première apparition du moindre objet volant non-identifié. Avant que le doute ne soit plus permis et que chacun lève enfin les yeux vers le ciel, la distance nous séparant des étoiles avait progressivement augmenté.





	Vers l'infini...

Avant les Xarlaxxs et la guerre. Avant la première apparition du moindre objet volant non-identifié. Avant que le doute ne soit plus permis et que chacun lève enfin les yeux vers le ciel, la distance nous séparant des étoiles avait progressivement augmenté. Depuis soixante-dix ans personne n’avait posé les pieds sur la Lune, les astronautes de la Station Spatiale Internationale semblaient d’inaccessibles mystères, le projet Mars One restait encore et toujours au point mort. Les Etats-Unis avaient détourné leur regard de l’espace pour de plus basses problématiques. Plus de course, plus de compétition, seuls quelques milliardaires désœuvrés s’attachaient à y écouler leurs fortunes.

Tout plutôt que de sauver le monde, pas vrai ?

Lentement, méthodiquement, l’univers s’éloignait de nous, repoussé par des couches et des couches de gaz à effet de serre, de satellites tourbillonnants, de déchets en perdition flottant entre nous et le vide. Plus que jamais, les étoiles nous paraissaient distantes, inatteignables, étrangères.

Sam Perkins était allée toute sa vie le nez en l’air, scrutant la voute fuligineuse du ciel à la recherche d’un mouvement inexpliqué, d’une lueur nouvelle, d’un astre arrivé soudainement. La chape de pollution qui recouvrait les villes diffusait, chaque nuit, la lueur des lampadaires de façon uniforme, dissimulant le scintillement des étoiles. L’an de grâce 2039 n’avait pas vu une réduction de la pollution atmosphérique et malgré les heures passées les yeux tournés vers la stratosphère, Sam n’avait jamais percé les secrets des derniers lambeaux de la couche d’ozone. Cartes du ciel imprimées au boulot, téléphone connecté au Twitter de l’ISS et tasses oubliées de thé refroidi s’entassaient sur la moitié inoccupée de son lit lorsqu’elle écoutait les mêmes sempiternels podcast égrainant dans le détail les taux de probabilités de l’existence d’une vie extraterrestre au-delà du système solaire. Les voix plus ou moins monocordes des présentateurs emplissaient son petit studio de leurs prêches d’espérance, chacun une singulière prière adressée aux étoiles.

Tout pour entretenir la foi.

Il fallait au moins ça pour nous convaincre encore que nous n’étions pas seuls au milieu du grand vide.

Comme chaque soir de son existence, Sam Perkins aurait les yeux tournés vers le ciel lorsque le premier vaisseau Xarlaxx passerait à proximité de la Terre ; bien qu’elle ne vit rien et qu’aucun de ses podcasts salvateurs n’en parla par la suite. Du moins, pas avant le 16 juin, quand, durant un live sur Facebook, les Nations Unies annoncèrent l’existence d’une vie extraterrestre. Soudain nous n’étions plus seuls. Soudain l’immensité silencieuse de l’espace résonnait des conversations de tout un Dominion. Dominion dont aucun d’entre nous ne comprenait ni les objectifs, ni la taille exponentielle.

Jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne passent à l’attaque, bien sûr.


End file.
